Tempts Fate
Category:Characters =Description= Tempts Fates is a character in “Goblins” who endures risky adventures for the sake of risking his life. http://www.goblinscomic.com/tempts-fate-10/ . Tarol Hunt said the point of the Tempts Fate was to generate revenue to cover his cost in creating the comic.http://www.goblinscomic.com/tempts-fate-1/ Tempts Fate must overcome several challenges per story arc. The goals are displayed either at the top or bottom of the Tempts Fate’s web page. If the donation goal is met, then Tempts Fate will obtain his goal. At first the goals were financial but starting with Tempts Fate 7, goals may include solving a puzzle. =Storylines for Tempts Fate:= Tempts Fate 1: “Tempts Fate’s First Adventure” Tempts Fate is challenged to escape a spear trap, get past a gargoyle and escape two more traps including a trap treasure chest. Tempts Fate 2: “Escape from the Troglodytes” These challenges actually start a storyline that spans until Tempts Fate 5. In this episode, Tempts Fate was captured by Troglodytes while trying to recover a sacred goblin skull. He is tied to a pole and must escape. Tempts escapes the pole, kills the chief and escapes with the goblin skull. Tempts Fate 3: “Tempts Fate’s Arch Nemesis” Tempts is still escaping from the Troglodytes and chooses to enter the “Dungeon of Cobwebby Doom” in an attempt to lose them. He accidentally drops the skull in a pool of “Random-Chaotic-Evil-Energy-Goo”http://www.goblinscomic.com/tempts-fate-3/ where the skull is animated into an evil creature called “Suffer”. Suffer attacks Tempts who tosses two pieces of wood into the goo. The boards animate into wooden golems who attack Suffer. Suffer kills one but is thrown out of the goo by the second golem. Suffer retreats into the “Realm of Naked, Mudhoney Covered Babes.” Tempts and the golem follow thus ending Tempts Fate 3. Tempts Fate 4: “Realm of the Naked Mudhoney Covered Babes!” Tempts and the wooden golem enter the “Realm of the Naked Mudhoney Covered Babes” and learns the origin of the realm from one of the Babes. Suffer appears and fights Tempts. Tempts defeats Suffer by decapitation. He then frees the babes from the realm and gains a magical belt. Tempts Fate 5: “The Dungeon of Unnecessary Peril” Tempts, the wooden golem and babes have now exited the “Dungeon of Cobwebby Doom”. After Tempts puts the belt on, he becomes aware of its power and capabilities. However, to prove his worth, the belt transports him to the Dungeon of Unnecessary Peril. The dungeon consist of a “black, gunky water” trap, gold trap, door of riddles and one “most unnecessarily, overly trapped door”. Tempt completes this dungeon by killing the monster in the water, using the belt to escape the gold trap, walking through the Door of Riddles and bypassing the “most unnecessarily, overly trapped door”. Tempts Fate 6: “Tempts Fate vs The MMORPG” Tempts is trying out his magical belt and finds himself emerged in a MMORPG game. He finds the player characters acting foolish. While wondering around he finds a “quest giver” who asks him to kill eight wolves. Tempts walks over to the wolves and sees no reason to kill them. He then rides one back, knocks out the quest giver and steals his exclamation point. A nearby player character mistakes him for a member of The Horde and cries out to the other players. Tempts is chased out to a beach where he tricks the player characters into drowning themselves. He is then transported to a holding area where player characters who break the rules are deleted. He escapes his cell then upon the Game Master learning that he never “paid to play” is removed from the MMORPG to appear in Tempts Fate 7. Tempts Fate 7: “Tempts vs The Four Test of Shared Dread” Tempts passes through several “realms” and is teamed up with a “rant golem”. The first test is to find a key to open the door to the next room. In the next room is a pool of sand and several posts that fire armor piercing darts. The goal is to get to the other side of the room alive. Using the magical belt, Tempt safely jumps through the post. The rant golem picks up a hand full of sand then walks through the posts. (The sand allows the adventurer to pass safely.) To pass the next room, Tempts to defeat a glass golem. The last challenge has Tempts choosing between two hallways with exits at the end. The Youth Hallway will cause a person to become younger but they will die an infant before reaching the exit. The Age Hallway would cause a person to age until they die of old age before reaching the exit. Halfway down the Youth Hallway, Tempts finds a hidden door to the next hallway. By using the secret passage, he is able to negate the aging effects of the room and exit safely. Note: Thunt mentioned he included a hidden message that read "Ask About The Eye". It can be seen where the floor meets the wall with the door. The first word starts in the left corner with the last word in the right. Tempts Fate 8: “Temps vs the Really, Really Poorly Made Characters” During his travels, Temps encounter four poorly generated characters. Tempt easily defeats each of the four characters in turn. Tempts Fate 8.5: Tempts wakes up to find himself under a table where adventurers are hanging out. He tries to sneak out but is found by an elf. Just then, three lasers form a pyramid on the elf’s head. The elf’s head then explodes.. The rest of the humans then charge the forest and are swiftly killed. The killer turns out to be a Predator. Tempts fights and defeats the alien who then proceeds to activate his self-destruct device. Tempt escapes this by using his magic belt to turn his skin into its indestructible metal form. Note: There is a website ad placed in the background for Geekson.com. Tempts Fate 9: “Tempts Fate vs The Dungeon Crawl That the DM Wrote at the Last Minute” [right|thumb|Among the treasures is [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Captain_america Captain America’s shield.]] Tempts Fate travels to the cave of a two thousand year old dragon to acquire a suit of armor. He encounters a demon and after some rhetoric walks into a room with giant talking maggots. After dispatching the maggots, Tempt enters another room. Shortly a liquid golem in the likeness of Kool-Aid Man attacks him. Tempts punctures the golem causing it to bleed out and die. The next test has Tempts Fate battle against the Crusher from the West and Wesley Crusher. After some more rhetoric, Tempts moves on to the room with the two thousand year old dragon. When the dragon speaks, the letters TROY are censored out. The dragon explains that if he were to say his name, Tempts would be sucked “into a black plot-hole from which time, space and bad writing cannot escape.”http://www.goblinscomic.com/tempts-fate-9/ Tempts guesses the dragon’s name is “Troy” and the dragon is sucked into the black plot-hole where he finds Micheal Bay. Tempts Fate 10: Trek of the Blackened Dread” right|thumb|Zombified versions of Ryan Sohmer (with Red Bull can), Lar DeZousa (with beard), Phil and Kaja Foglio. With his newly gained armor, Tempts heads into the Trek of Blackened Dread. He sees something that looks like a blue teddy bear who tells him that he must guess the correct handle to open the door. Tempts guesses correctly and slams the door into the bear seemingly killing it. After solving the second puzzle room, he is joined by the teddy bear again who says zombies are right behind him. To escape the zombies, Tempts must solve another puzzle. After making it through this challenge, it is revealed the teddy bear left the zombie door open allowing the zombies to enter. The bear says that he hopes that Tempts dies so he could now get his own donation meter and make millions. Tempts escapes the zombies and defeats the blue teddy bear. Tempts Fates 11: Tempts Fate Goes to Hell! Tempts Fate is sent on quest to destroy the Bloodbranch Character Sheets. These sheets were made from the sacred wood of Bloodbranch, an evil treant. Note: This episode of Tempts Fate was done to raise money to purchase the house where Tarol Hunt, his fiancée Danielle Stephens, and family were living. Tarol wrote in his blog on July 11, 2011 http://www.goblinscomic.com/: “Some of you might remember a blog post about how I didn’t want to do a huge Tempts Fate to try and raise enough money to make a down payment on the house we’re currently renting, but want to buy. After I made that post, I received a large number of emails telling me that I should go ahead and raise the down payment and let the fans decide for themselves what to do. Still, I didn’t feel comfortable doing it. My plan was to scrimp and save and possibly get the down payment together before our lease was up (our landlady was nice enough to give us that much time to try and buy the house). Then the game changed. Last week, Danielle and I were served court papers informing us that the Bank is foreclosing on our landlady’s house (our home). By Canadian law, the foreclosure trumps our lease and from what I understand about the process (which isn’t a whole lot), we could be kicked out of here in about two months.” This explains why the dollar amounts were so high for Tempts Fates to make it to the final “challenge”. For example, the final goal in Tempts Fate 10 was to raise $2,000. For Tempts Fate 11, the final goal would be $30,000. The deadlines to reach each goal is also closer. In Tempts Fate 10, the time to reach the goal was around one months. The goals for Tempts Fate 11 need to be reached, on average, ten days. Tarol posted in Twitter that donations reached $37,151 by July 16. =Special Items= Special Items: *Magic Belt: Gives Tempt Fates near invulnerability when airborne. right|thumb|Tempts Fate in armored form. *Magic Armor: Unknown effects.